Late One Night
by VintageButterflies
Summary: Veela Draco returns home one night to his mate and discovers something that could change his life forever... One-Shot. OOC.


One-Shot fan-fiction plot I had in my dream, however, 3 lovely people were my inspiration to pen this down (: thank-you! Not sure if this seems good, but read and review x

* * *

"Draco, are you still here?" a voice said in a quiet tone.

Draco peered up to look at the person before letting out a soft smile. Yes, he smiled. Most people wouldn't believe the sniveling Draco Malfoy could even smile, believing he's far stuck up his arse to notice anyone. He sniffed mentally, his ego somewhat bruised as he killed whatever part of his brain thought that vile thought.

"No of course not Potter," Draco sneered, "you just seem the remains of my poor body, slaving over **your **desk, doing **your **work?!" he grumbled, whilst closing his eyes and running his hands through his messed up hair before feeling a deep baritone chuckle rumble from his chest amusedly.

"Well you never know Draco, I mean Hermione is always ready to kill" Harry jokingly said whilst watching the slight involuntary twitch of Draco's muscles as Hermione's name was mentioned. He sniggered and let the sound of a whip fizzle through his lips, his eyes dancing mischievously as Draco looked up horrified at him.

"I am not!", Draco bellowed loudly whilst standing up and growling at the annoying imbecile in-front of him. Damn his annoying twinkling eyes! Damn his annoying voice. He let out an exasperated sigh before picking up the last few remaining papers and slipped them into is folders.

"Drakey-boy it's okay I'll finish the remaining of, you go home to your whi- I mean Hermione now" Harry guffawed as Draco looked up annoyed and went to lunge at him, trying to dodge but failed miserably as he were pinned up against the wall, the flickering change in Malfoy's eyes warned him not to provoke anymore.

Draco grinned as he heard a petrified squeak and released his hands from the boy's collar, shoving the papers against his chest as he slowly swaggered out the office before stopping at the doorframe. "Oh and One-Inch-Wonder," he started to say grinning, watching Harry's face darken at the sheer horror of the name, "It's Draco, not Drakey-Boy. Give my regards to Red" he laughed as he shut the door whilst hearing Harry's scowl of "It's not one inch!" echoing in the empty rooms.

* * *

He walked out into the fresh air, shivering as the cold icy wind cloaked around him and whispered a spell to keep him warm, a stupid grin spreading on his face at the thought of going home early back to his Hermione. His mate. He felt joy spreading through his body, warming the cold cockles of his heart as each step brought him closer and closer. Giggles, jerked him out of his thoughts as women stopped and stared. Damn Veela traits he groaned, as the bumbling giggling girls stared at his eyes.

His thoughts tumbled back to the last few years of his marriage and his bond with Hermione. Ah, their bonding was the best night of his life, along with a series of other memories. The night where he made Hermione, his for eternity, where no other man could love nor touch her for she was his. _Doesn't stop them from fucking looking though, he thought. _

Day after day, Draco escaped from where-ever he was to grab his mate away from surrounding males, her beauty and scent calling them to admire. Hundreds and thousands of men wanting to desperately just run their fingers through her bouncy curls. Hundreds and thousands of dead men piled up in Draco's mind as he growled. Of course beating them senseless only made Hermione angry. Whatever Hermione wants, Hermione gets. He doubted any man could give her what she wanted: a massive library filled with thousands of books both muggle and magical, bedrooms for several of their house-elves and of course, great sex from himself he thought proudly. He groaned inwardly before shaking the memories of the previous night from his mind, his strong arms desperately wanting to hold her close to his beating heart. He quickened his pace as **their **house came in view, the faint ominous glow of candle-lights inside glitter against the windows through the dark night.

He smelled the air, keeping check that his mate was content. Happiness soared through him as he felt love strongly through their bond. He closed the mahogany door behind him before freezing. Lust. He could smell her desire and he felt his heart snap. He bit back the feral snarls wanting to escape his throat, trying not to warn off whatever male had captured his mate's needs, bile threatening to come up at the mere thought of her in some other man's arms. His feet raced up the stairs, pounding against the wood before swinging the door of the library open, wincing at the sound of the crack of the hinges.

"Draco?!" his mate's voice squeaked in surprise. He froze. There was no-one. Just her. Sitting in her favourite chair, her hands clutching her open book whilst her eyes looked at him guiltily. Her flustered body tried to stand up and she panicked as her book fell from her hands, another book flying out between the covers as she looked at his reaction.

Draco grabbed at it before sneering, attempting to rip the book in half as jealousy stabbed through his body, before calming as his mate wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling his neck. "Draco don't destroy my book..." he heard her whine against his throat, immediately crushing her frame against his body and breathed in her scent. He jerked her chin up before kissing her lips violently, the pure rush of adrenaline from his jealousy still pulsing under his skin as he pulled away from his now frazzled Hermione.

"Twilight, Hermione? You know I hate that bloody book" he reprimanded her before moving the book out of her reach as she tried to desperately clutch at her book, her attempt of saving the book from Draco's grasp failed. She looked at him and immediately his heart soared in delight, her honey-caramel eyes twinkling from the fire as he saw the love in her eyes. Her soft nimble fingers traced his jaw bone and he closed his eyes, his breaths coming out raggedly before squeezing her to him again and smiled.

"I love you Hermione. I thought... I thought there was someone else here when I searched for your scent..." he whispered painfully at the thought. He looked at the book and growled as he dropped it in disgust. "Why do you read that crap Hermione though?! Edward Cullen. I mean compared to me, Draco Malfoy, **your **veela, I'm so much better" he scowled petulantly at her, plopping down onto her chair and flicked to the page she was left on, ignoring her amused laughs and scoffed at his ever-raging jealousy.

"Draco you only hate the book because I love Edward Cullen... Face it, he's a dream come true" Hermione conveyed wistfully to annoy her immature mate. "Oh what am I going to do with you, you know he isn't real Draco" she scolded him as she sat on his lap smiling.

"_Do I dazzle you?_" Draco said in a soft, yielding voice as he quoted from the book and looked into Hermione's eyes, her lips curving gently into a smile as her heart hammered against her chest in happiness. "_Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you?_" he whispered as he kissed the soft skin of her neck, trailing upwards as he continued to flick through the pages. "_I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should..."_he murmured lovingly against her skin as her eyes looked at him in complete awe. "_Bring on the shackles- I'm your prisoner." _he quoted again before placing the book down.

"How did I do?" he grinned devilishly at her whilst looking into her eyes again, getting lost in the depths.

"The romanticist in your heart must be jumping for joy," she responded and chuckled at his grin, "but Edward Cullen is so much better" she announced and squealed as he growled and held her tightly to him, his lips achingly ready to press against hers.

"Fuck Edward Cullen, I'm so much better"

* * *

Review please, criticism is helpful to improve my writing.  
Thanks to those people who took the time to read, review and add to favourites!

Vintage.


End file.
